Sofia the 1st in The May Princess Pageant
by blossom2013
Summary: The annual May Princess Pageant is held at Royal Prep. Sofia enters, and finds herself up against a princess with a grudge PS this take place after the Shy Princesses'


**The May Princess Pageant**

It was another day at Royal Prep. After etiquette class, Miss Clavel brought all the girls over to her.  
"Girls, I have some good news." She announced.  
"What is it, Miss Clavel?" Amber asked.  
"For the first time ever at Royal Prep, we're going to have a May Princess contest in the ballroom."  
"Amber what's a May Princess contest?" Sofia asked.  
"It's a pageant." Amber replied. "And it's really fun. We do all sorts of princess things and whoever gets picked by the judges wins."  
"I think I'll give it a try." Sofia smiled.  
"Alright then, everyone." Miss Clavel clapped her hands. "We have more class work to do."  
That night, over dinner, Sofia was so excited about the contest.  
"It'd be great to be the May Princess." Sofia smiled.  
"You'll be facing some stiff competition." Amber noted. "I just barely managed to win last year. And the year before that, I didn't even make it to the final round."  
"Well then, I guess I'll just have to try my best." Sofia smiled.  
"That's the spirit, sis." Madeline smiled.  
"We'll be rooting for you both." Roland added. "Won't we, James?"  
"Yeah, I guess..." James sighed, not exactly thrilled at the prospect of attending what was basically a glorified beauty pageant.  
"May I be excused?" Amber asked. "I need to look through my wardrobe, and decide what gown I should wear."  
"Of course, Amber." Miranda nodded. "Do you want to be excused too, Sofia?"  
"No, I can wait." Sofia shrugged. "Besides, I'm still hungry."

The next day, all the princesses gathered in a tent outside Royal Prep to get ready for the Pageant. Sofia wore a pink dress and a new tiara.  
"This is so exciting!" Sofia smiled.  
Princess Kim walked up to Sofia. Sofia had seen Kim around Royal Prep, but she had never seemed willing to talk to her for some reason.  
"Don't get your hopes up, Sofia." Kim smirked "Because if I could beat your sister Amber a couple year before, I will definitely win again."  
"You won before?" Sofia asked.  
"Yes, I did." Kim declared. "Amber only won by a fluke last time. This year, I'm going to regain my title, and leave all of you losers in the dust."  
Sofia was beginning to see why Kim had never wanted to talk with her.  
"I'ts just a pageant, Kim." Sofia told her. "It's for fun. Why are you so mean, anyway?"  
"Just stay out of my way, Sofia." Kim threatened, before turning and leaving.  
"Looks like I have some competition." Sofia sighed.  
"Sofia, it's time we practiced our princess walk." Amber declared.  
Sofia walked with Amber.  
"You know, princess Kim is taking this Pageant too far." Sofia told Amber.  
"Sofia, this Pageant is about who will get to be the May Princess this year." Amber proclaimed. "Everyone will be taking it seriously."  
"But she's taking it too far." Sofia noted. "She called everybody losers."  
"That brings back memories." Amber reflected. "Last year, she was so sure she'd win, so full of herself. When my name was called, she threw the mother of all royal temper tantrums."  
"Oh, my." Sofia gasped. "Really?"  
"She vowed she'd win this year, and crush all opposition." Amber remembered. "But I'm sure she was just being dramatic."  
Sofia was starting to have second thoughts about taking part in the contest. Facing Kim's wrath wasn't something she looked forward to.  
"Relax, Sofia." Amber put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "As long as we stick together, Kim won't dare do anything."  
"Thanks, Amber." Sofia smiled.  
"Now, let's get back to the princess walk." Amber declared.  
"Right, Amber." Sofia nodded.

Kim watched them vindictively.  
"I have to win this and get my title back once and for all." She sneered.  
She crossed paths with Vivian. The two had history; Kim was the first student at Royal Prep Vivian had met. It was her callous and cruel treatment in that first meeting that made Vivian so shy in the first place.  
"We meet again, Princess Kim." Vivian said coldly.  
"Why are you talking?" Kim asked. "I thought I told to be quiet the last time we met."  
"I'm not the same timid princess I was before." Vivian declared boldly. "I have a lot of friends now, all thanks to Sofia."  
Princess Kim got an evil smile on her face.  
"You know they're only be nice to you because of Sofia?" She asked.  
"That's not going to work, Kim." Vivian said firmly "I have lots of friends now. Real friends. So there."  
"It doesn't matter how many friends you have." Kim snorted. "I'm winning this thing. And there's nothing you or Sofia can do about. I'll leave you all in the dust."  
"We'll see." Vivian declared, turning and walking away.

"Okay girls, the pageant will now begin." Flora announced. "Please go to the ballroom, ladies."  
As the princesses left Vivian thought what she could do.  
"I have to tell someone that isn't in the pageant about Kim." She said to herself. "But who?"  
As Vivian left, Madeline approached Sofia and Amber.  
"Good luck to the both of you, okay." She smiled.  
"Thanks, Maddie." Amber smiled.  
As Madeline was about to go with her family to the ballroom, Vivian stopped her.  
"Madeline, I need to tell you something" Vivian declared.  
"Vivian, what's wrong?" Madeline asked. "You look worried about something."  
"I am." Vivian nodded. "It's about princess Kim."  
"Princess Vivian, princess Madeline, you can talk later." Fauna said suddenly. "Now, come along Vivian, the contest is waiting."  
As Vivian left with Fauna, Madeline wondered what it was about Kim she wanted to tell her.  
Over in the ballroom, the girls were getting ready.  
"Alright girls, it's time for the opening ceremony." Merryweather announced.  
One by one, the girls walked on stage, showing themselves to the ground. As Sofia walked down the runway, Kim tried to trip her up, but Amber managed to catch her.  
"Oop." Kim sneered. "Sorry."  
"She did that on purpose!" Amber hissed. "We should tell the headmistresses!"  
"It's okay, Amber." Sofia told her. "No harm done."  
"Still, we can't let her get away with it." Amber declared.  
"She won't if one of us beats her." Sofia smiled. "I think we can pull that off, don't you?"  
"Definitely." Amber grinned.  
Vivian watched from a few feet back.  
"It's started." She sighed. "Just you wait, Sofia. Kim's only just started being mean."  
Madeline and the rest of the family had noticed Sofia's stumble, but not who had caused it. Roland, James and Miranda thought it was an accident. Madeline, on the other hand wasn't so sure.  
"Was this what Vivian wanted to warn me about?" She wondered. "If this is what Kim's up to, this contest just got a whole lot more troublesome."

Next came the fan portion of the contest, where the princess stepped forward, performed manoeuvers with a fan, and bowed to the audience. Amber went first, and of course, did quite well. Then came Kim. She also did quite well. Sofia's turn came. As she made her moves, the fan suddenly tore.  
"Oops!" Sofia gasped.  
The audience looked mortified.  
"Sorry." Sofia apologised.  
As Sofia went backstage, Kim smirked.  
"My, my." She grinned. "What happened? It's almost like someone tore it up on purpose."  
"And I think I know who." Vivian glared.  
"Me too." Amber added.  
"You can't prove a thing." Kim boasted.  
"Maybe." Amber admitted. "But all these cheap tricks aren't going to help you win this contest."  
"We'll see." Kim sneered, walking away.

The second round was the dance around the maypole. The princesses went out one at a time, some taking their time backstage to get ready. Kim did quite well. As she went backstage, she saw Sofia getting ready. Smirking, she took Sofia's dance shoes and replaced them with the same kind of trick shoes Amber had once fooled Sofia and Madeline into wearing.  
"Princesses Sofia won't be back for the last round." She gloated.  
Just as Sofia was about to put on the trick shoes, Amber recognised them.  
"Sofia, stop right there!" She yelled. "Those are trick shoes. If you put those on, they'll make you dance crazy again. Remember when I gave you and Maddie those kinds of shoes before dance class?"  
"Oh, Amber, you're just being paranoid." Sofia chuckled.  
Sofia went out on stage and started dancing. The shoes made her move out of control, but the audience thought it was part of her part, and applauded. Madeline recognised the moves for what they were, having been forced to make them herself.  
As Sofia came backstage, she fell to the ground, pulling off the shoes.  
"You were right, Amber." She sighed. "Sorry I didn't believe you."  
"That's it." Amber seethed. "Kim has gone too far."  
As Sofia walked away, Madeline suddenly arrived backstage.  
"Amber, what's going on?" She asked.  
"Maddie, listen." Amber whispered. "I need you to find out what Kim's next movie is okay?"  
"You got it, Amber." Madeline smiled.  
Madeline snuck up behind Kim, listening to her rant.  
"Now to make sure Sofia is out of this for good." She smirked.  
Kim pulled out the dress Sofia was going to wear for the next event and ripped it a little, stopping when madeline approached.  
"Hi, Kim." Madeline smiled. "We haven't met before. I'm Madeline, or Maddie for short. Sofia and Amber's sister."  
'Maybe I can use there sister to help me win." Kim thought  
"Maddie, I'm sorry I almost made Sofia fall." She faux-apologised. "It's just... Vivian was my best friend, until one day I was in a bad mood and sort of Told Vive never to say anything again I never meant to make her shy."  
Vivian suddenly arrived.  
"Kim, that's not how it happened, and you know it." She frowned. "Maddie, after this second round, come outside. I need to tell you and sofia something, okay?"  
"Sure, Vivian." Madeline nodded. "Later, Kim."  
As Madeline left, Kim seethed.  
"Okay, that's it." She spat. "Madeline may not be in this pageant, but she is going down along with that Sofia and Amber."  
Laughing viciously, she continued to tear Sofia's blue dress up. After she left, Sofia found the remnants of her dress.  
"Oh, no." She gasped. "What happened?"  
"I think I know what happened." Amber growled. "Kim did this. I'd bet my entire tiara collection on it."

"She did." Vivian declared. "That's what I wanted to tell you, Madeline. She's out to sabotage Sofia."  
"Is that so?" Madeline growled. "Well, she reckoned without one thing."  
"What's that?" Vivian asked.  
"Me and Madeline's needlework." Sofia declared. "We've been fixing our dolls' dresses for years now. Between the two of us, we can fix this mess no problem."  
"Yeah!" Madeline cheered, as the two set about the remains of the dress.  
"Can they really fix it?" Vivian asked.  
"They fixed the gown I tore back at the royal ball." Amber smiled. "And they fix can this."  
In a matter of minutes, Sofia and Madeline had salvaged the remnants of the torn dress, and (Using some spare fabric) made it into a new one.  
"Okay, girls, time for the ball gown contest!" Flora announced.  
As Kim strutted on stage, she smirked about what she had just done.  
"Good luck passing this round without a ball gown." She said to herself.  
To her surprise, Sofia walked on stage with the makeshift ball gown.  
"Where did that come from?" Kim gasped. "There weren't any spare gowns left, I was sure of it!"  
"Hi, Kim." Sofia waved. "Do you like my gown?"  
"Oh, yes." Kim smiled fakely. "Where did you get it?"  
"Just a little something I threw together." Sofia smirked.  
The crowd cheered for the girls. Sofia's family cheered the loudest.  
"Atta girl, Sof!" James yelled. "Show 'em how it's done!"  
"Way to go, Sofia!" Madeline called from backstage.  
Kim seethed silently.  
_'That's it.'_ She thought. _'Forget Amber. I have to take Sofia out of the running, once and for all.'_

Backstage, Madeline was standing by to greet her sisters as they returned.  
"Sofia, Amber, be on the lookout." She declared.  
"Maddie, what's wrong?" Madeline asked. "You look worried"  
Madeline beckoned Sofia and Amber to sit down next to where Vivian was sitting.  
"Vivian told me why she was so shy when we first met." Madeline revealed.  
"What happened?" Amber asked.  
"I'll let Vivian tell you." Madeline declared.  
"Me and Kim go way back, to when I first come to Royal Prep." Vivian admitted. "I thought she was going to be my friend but she wasn't. She was always pushing me around, and I always did what Kim wanted me to do like stop talking. I know that was a bad idea, but here's what was running through my mind before...  
_*Flashback*_  
Amber and her friends entered Royal Prep's dining room.  
"Oh, no." Vivian hid her face behind a napkin." They're coming... over here."  
"It's okay." Sofia encouraged her. "This is your chance to show them what you're really like."  
"You mean... t-talk to them?" Vivian stuttered.  
"Just be yourself, and everything will be fine." Sofia assured her.  
"Really?" Vivian asked.  
"You can do it!" Madeline encouraged.  
Amber and her friends came closer.  
"I can't do it." Vivian trembled. "Yes, I can. No, I can't!"  
_*End Flashback*_  
'I thought I could talk to them, but Kim's voice came into my head, telling me to be quiet, and I ran from you two." Vivian explained. "I'm sorry."  
"How come you didn't tell your mother that Kim was bullying you when it first happened?" Sofia asked.  
"Because Kim told me if I was to tell anyone she would hurt Crackle, and I couldn't let that happen." Vivian shuddered.  
"Now that you've got some real friends, I think you should tell your Mother everything that Kim did to you." Madeline told her. Because when me and Sofia went to see you the second time, your mother told us something. Remember, Sofia?"  
"Yeah, I remember it like it was Yesterday." Sofia nodded.  
_*Flashback*_  
Cecily was walking the twins to Vivian's room, telling them abut her daughter's issues.  
"You know girls, it's never been easy for Vivian to make friends." She declared. "So I know she's happy to have made two such good ones, even if she is too shy to tell you.  
_*End Flashback*_  
"Wow, you're right, girls." Vivian nodded. "The second I get home, I'll tell my mom about every mean thing Kim did to me!"  
"That's the spirit!" Madeline cheered.  
"Good for you, Vivian." Amber declared.  
Kim strutted over to them.  
"What's going on here?" She sneered. "A meeting of the losers' club?"  
"You can't talk to us like that, Kim." Madeline said hotly.  
"And why not?" Kim asked arrogantly.  
"Because we won't let you." Vivian stood up. "I'm through letting myself get pushed around by you."  
"Is that so?" Kim sneered.  
"Yes, it is." Vivian glared at her. "I'm going to tell my mom about everything you've ever done to me."  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kim growled.  
"But you're not." Vivian shot back. "I won't let you bully me ever again."  
"Please." Kim snorted.  
"You want trouble?" Madeline stood up. "Go ahead and try to start some."  
Sofia and Amber stood up too. The girls made a united front against their mutual enemy.  
"Fine then." Kim hissed. "I don't have time to waste on you four, anyway. I have a contest to win."  
And with that, Kim stalked off.  
"Thanks, girls." Vivian sighed with relief.  
"Anytime." Sofia smiled.  
"That's what friends are for." Madeline declared.  
Meanwhile, Kim was silently raging.  
_'It's time.'_ She thought. _'Time to put my plan into action. Time to take little miss Sofia out of the race. Then I'll win for sure.'_  
Kim walked over to Merryweather.  
"Miss Merryweather, I heard Sofia talking to one of the Judges before the pageant started." She lied.  
Madeline was listening from behind a corner.  
"That little lying..." She growled.  
"I see." Merryweather nodded. "Thank you for telling me this, Kim."  
Merryweather went backstage, followed closely by Kim, who was in turn followed by Madeline.  
"Sofia, I'm afraid you're disqualified." She declared, Kim smirking behind her.  
"Disqualified?" Sofia asked. "For what?"  
"For talking to one of the judges before the contest." Merryweather clarified.  
"But I didn't." Sofia protested.  
"A likely story." Kim declared.  
"She really didn't." Madeline declared. "I was with her before the contest, and she didn't speak with any judges."  
"Neither did I." Amber stepped forward.  
"They're lying." Kim snorted. "They're trying to protect their sister."  
"I see Sofia with them too." Vivian declared. "Even if she wanted to, she never had time to talk a judge."  
"Yeah, I saw her here the whole time, too." Jun added.  
"So did I." Maya jumped in. "Kim's making it up."  
"Is this true, princess Kim?" Merryweather asked sternly.  
"I, I..." Kim babbled.  
"You do realise trying to frame another contestant is a disqualifiable action?" Merryweather asked.  
"Yes?" Kim grinned awkwardly.  
"Then this shouldn't be a surprise." Merryweather grimaced. "You're out, Kim."  
"But, but, but..." Kim stuttered.  
"No buts."Merryweather declared. "You can try again next year."  
After Merryweather left, Kim turned on the others.  
"You did this to me." She snarled.  
"You did it to yourself, Kim." Vivian told her. "You're always so mean and selfish, it's no surprise everyone spoke up against you."  
Kim turned away in a huff.  
"Okay, Sofia, it's time for the final round." Amber smiled. "Ready?"  
"Ready." Sofia smiled.

Sofia stepped out onto the stage. The final round involved a speech concerning why the contestants wanted to be May Princess.  
"May Princess is a great honor." Sofia said, as her turn came. "It would be wonderful if I were to get it. But if someone else got it, it would be okay too, because winning isn't everything. Just being up here, taking part in this contest, has been really fun. Thank you!"  
The crowd applauded as Sofia left the stage.  
Before long, the judges came to a decision.  
"This year's May Princess is... Princess Sofia!" One announced.  
The crowd went wild.  
"I won?" Sofia gasped.  
"You won, Sofia!" Amber cheered.  
"Hooray!" Vivian yelled.  
"Way to go, sis!" Madeline smiled.  
Sofia went back on stage, and was given the ceremonial May Princess tiara and robes.  
"Thanks, everybody!" Sofia waved to the adoring crowd.  
"That's my girl!" Miranda cheered.  
As Sofia went backstage, she found Kim crying in a corner.  
"Kim?" She asked.  
"What do you want?" Kim spat.  
"What do you care?" Kim asked. "Nothing. Just like everybody else."  
"That's not true, Kim." Sofia told her. "You're the one who's always pushing people away. If you would just try being nicer to others, you'd have lots of friends."  
"Yeah, sure." Kim sniffed.  
"It couldn't hurt." Sofia offered. "What do you say?"  
"Okay, I'll try." Kim sighed. "But don't expect too much."  
"As long as you do even a little, it'll be fine with me." Sofia smiled. "I'll see at Royal prep, okay?"  
"Okay." Kim nodded.  
Sofia went outisde to meet her family.  
"Excellent work, Sofia!" Roland smiled.  
"Nice one, Sof!" James gave her a thumbs up.  
"If I couldn't win, then I'm glad you did, Sofia." Amber smiled. "At least we kept in the family."  
"Thanks, guys." Sofia smiled.  
"Let's go home and celebrate with jiggly-wiggly pudding!" Miranda declared.  
"Yay!" The children cheered.

**The End.**


End file.
